


The Brother I Once Knew

by freeasthebirds



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Hurt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeasthebirds/pseuds/freeasthebirds
Summary: Tim's dark thoughts when Dick fired and replaced him





	

To the person I once knew  
Know that you tore me down  
With just two words  
Shattering the indestructible walls  
I worked so hard to build

Yet you showed no remorse  
Like a werewolf that hunts and kills  
Like a vampire that feeds on blood  
Thriving on death and misery  
Indifferent to their actions

I believed in you  
Offering warmth and comfort when none did  
Secrets and fears I did trust  
Heart and soul I did bare  
Yet you swore that none you'd tell

It was all but a lie  
You never cared  
And never will  
I should have known better  
But I was tangled in your web of lies

I am no stranger to betrayal  
Nor to pain and suffering  
Though I never expected it  
From the fierce fortress I drew my strength  
The one I swore my life for

My downfall you brought  
The gravity of your actions  
You cared not  
Leaving my seething heart in flames  
Burning all faith I ever had in you

Farewell to the person I once knew  
To the sweet memories  
To the long lost dreams  
And pray our paths will never cross  
For next time you may meet your end.


End file.
